<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Stupid Piercing by Smellslikezombies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979019">That Stupid Piercing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies'>Smellslikezombies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated that annoyingly attractive piercing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terushima Yuuji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Stupid Piercing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! i def didn't mean for this to be so long, so forgive me!! anyway this is one of my fave characters because he's just that perfect, so i hope you like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hated that fucking piercing. It was annoyingly attractive, to the point that whenever the stupid Terushima opened his mouth (which was quite a fucking lot), your attention was captured by the shiny metal that always accompanied whatever dumb catcall that would leave his mouth in a usually vague direction. This time, it was specifically for you, and you had to hold in a gag as he caged you between his arms with your back against a wall.</p><p>“You look especially <em> delectable </em> today,” he purred, breath hot against your ear. His knee nudged your legs apart. “And is this…? Hmm, how naughty, rolling your skirt up! <em> Tsk, tsk</em>, what should we do with you?” You could hear the piercing clacking against his teeth and it only served to annoy you; not the sound itself, but the embarrassing way your panties dampened as he got closer to you and you could hear it more clearly.</p><p>“Fuck off, Terushima. I’m not in the mood,” you said, trying to disguise the fact that you were maybe into this.</p><p>“All girls are always in the mood for me.” For such a confident statement, it confused you that he whispered it into your ear before landing a gentle kiss onto your cheek. That annoyed you, too: you <em>l</em><em>iked </em>it.</p><p>“Really, Terushima? Because for all the game you talk, I’ve yet to hear a single girl in this school actually say they’ve spent the night with you, much less actually <em> enjoying </em> a night spent with you. Care to explain?” You smirked, but it quickly dropped when he just gave you a smug smile of his own. He leaned down again, making you shiver as his chest pressed against yours and his lips brushed your earlobe. </p><p>“You haven’t been talking to the right girls, then.” The piercing was only amplified now, but any retort died on your tongue as the bell rang and he finally pushed off of you. Despite your huffs, you missed his warmth pressed against your front. Judging by the flirty wink he sent you as he walked off, you weren’t very good at hiding it.</p><hr/><p>A singsong voice calling out your name on the way home from school stopped you, but you soon realized your mistake as you turned around and spotted a tall volleyball captain bounding over to you. You were sure he didn’t even <em> live </em> in this direction. </p><p>“You waited!” he breathed out, panting from running to catch up to you. </p><p>“I regret it,” you deadpanned, flinching when he let out a loud laugh that seemed to echo down the empty streets. You kicked yourself for denying your friend’s offer to walk with you. </p><p>“I don’t think so, cutie. I saw how you were looking at me this morning. And it looks like your skirt has gotten even shorter since then!” You had indeed rolled your skirt up another inch, but you hadn’t expected him to actually <em> notice</em>. He also noticed the flush that colored your cheeks and smiled, bending to place his lips directly next to your ear. His body heat was almost suffocating in the fact that you wanted it to surround you. “Did you do that <em> just for me? </em>” His lips were so close to you that you considered taking his face in your hands and just ending your suffering, but you stepped back, gaze fiery. He was bent down to be eye-level with you, but he rose to his full height as he continued looking at you. You never noticed how tall he was. </p><p>“May I walk you home?” </p><p>“I don’t need it. Plus you don’t live near me.”</p><p>“There are a lot of creeps out here. It’s not a question.” His quick tone shift made a shiver go down your spine. </p><p>“You’re a creep.”</p><p>“Then I should know about where the others are, don’t you think?” He raised an eyebrow, making it clear that this wasn’t an argument you could win. You gave in and gave a begrudging nod. Immediately, his face brightened up with a smile and he held an arm out to you. </p><p>“What do you want me to do with that?”</p><p>“Hold onto it. It’s what they do in movies.” </p><p>“We’re not in a movie.”</p><p>He tsked his tongue, piercing yet again making an auditory appearance. You wondered what it would feel like against your skin, but he caught you staring. “You’re thinking about my piercing.” There was a playful jab somewhere in the delivery, but you couldn’t find yourself caring about it as you watched the metal glint in the afternoon sun. He stuck a long tongue out and let it rest past his bottom lip, decorated by the ring in the middle. </p><p>“It’s...interesting.”</p><p>“I get that a lot.” He stuck his tongue back in his mouth and gave you a genuine smile that nearly made you lose your balance. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Well, mostly I just get a lot of <em> ‘Oh, yes, more Yuuji!’ </em> but ‘interesting’ is a close second.” He laughed at your wide eyes upon hearing him moan (quite loudly, you’d like to add) in the middle of the sidewalk. “What?”</p><p>“I...wasn’t expecting you to do that.” </p><p>“I can do a lot more than just that.” He looked at you out of the corner of his eye before grabbing your wrist and pulling you into a well-hidden alley between buildings. Before you could protest, he slammed you against the wall and caged you in his arms, very similar to your position in school this morning. “Please tell me I can kiss you.” It was your turn to raise an eyebrow. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m sexually deviant, not a monster. I won’t kiss you if you don’t want me to. If you say you don’t want this, I won’t say anything about it or bother you with it again.”</p><p>You started to consider your options but his breath on your neck was making it difficult to focus at all, so you decided to think with your gut. Your gut said you wanted to see what Terushima could do with that piercing of his. You nodded and felt all breath leave your lungs when his lips crashed into yours, parting them easily and running his piercing over your tongue. It was...different to have a piece of metal in your mouth, clicking against your teeth, the ball warm from being in Terushima’s mouth. One hand raised to his face to pull his face into you while the other reached down to one of his belt loops, bringing your hips together and gasping at the prominent bulge in his trousers. His hands seemed to be everywhere; running up your sides, squeezing your breast over your top, skimming your thigh under your rolled up skirt. </p><p>“<em> More </em>,” you moaned, Terushima catching it between his lips as he nodded and followed your instruction by dipping his hand into your panties, groaning at the wetness he found pooled there. </p><p>“Is this <em> just for me, too? </em>” he murmured, spreading your slick around your entrance and easily pumping two fingers into you. You mewled at his touch, desperate for more. “Ever wonder how a tongue piercing felt, baby?” He sent you a wicked smile before kneeling on the ground, ignoring the slight twinge of pain that came from the rocks under his legs. Pulling your panties down, he quickly set to work, running the ball of metal against your clit and throwing a leg over his shoulder to open you up more. </p><p>“Oh, <em> Yuuji</em>,” you breathed, making the boy below you double his efforts. Briefly, he took his head out from beneath your skirt and looked up at you, panting and red against the brick of the building. </p><p>“I’m going to lift you up.” That briefly brought you back to your senses and you looked down at him, concern flooding your eyes. “Just put your other leg over my shoulder.”</p><p>“Yuuji--”</p><p>“I know what I’m doing.” He ignored how his heart swelled at the sound of his name coming from your mouth. You decided that he had gotten you this far and that there wasn’t too much harm if you fell. You kept leaning back and threw your leg so that your boot rested against the back of his uniform shirt. His grip tightened on your ass under the skirt and he lifted you up only slightly. There was barely any strain in the muscles along his arms and watching him adjust with no discomfort turned you on even more somehow. </p><p>“Do I weigh anything to you?”</p><p>“The polite thing would be to say no, but you do.” You sent him a glare. “Maybe a few grapes? An apple at most.” He sent you a grin and a wink before diving under your skirt again, lips attaching to your clit and sucking. You let out a cry and tangled your hands in his hair, lightly tugging on the bleached locks. They were soft under your touch and you thought of how much you would like to run your fingers through them in a more...innocent situation. Then, he pushed a tongue past your entrance and all thought besides pleasure left your mind. </p><p>“<em>Fuck, Yuuji</em>.” You threw your head back against the wall and closed your eyes, focused on the feeling of the metal on this tongue brushing against your walls. Your grip on his hair tightened when he added two fingers alongside his tongue, easily finding your sweet spot and assaulting it until your thighs tightened around his head with your climax. “<em>Oh, fuck, right there--! </em>” </p><p>He groaned and the vibrations only heightened your experience as you rode out your orgasm on his fingers, sufficiently coating his digits and the lower half of his face. Eventually, you placed your legs back on the ground and watched him stand up in front of you, grabbing his wrist and placing the wet fingers inside your mouth, efficiently cleaning them. His head swam as he watched you, overcome with lust at the sight of your mouth wrapped around him. He imagined another body part between your lips and almost came right there and then. </p><p>“We should do this again sometime,” you said, snapping him back to reality with a smirk. He gave you a goofy smile that seemed too innocent for a man with a tongue that had just been inside you. </p><p>“How about right now? My parents aren’t home.”</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked it! its also currently 2 am so forgive any mistakes, i'm running on autopilot here. don't forget to comment!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>